Recently, a new apparatus and method of inputting commands are required in a display or an image processing apparatus capable of performing multiple functions of a smart TV because it is difficult for a user to input various commands by using a conventional simple remote controller.
A keyboard or mouse, which is a conventional input device, may be inconvenient when a user uses the keyboard or the mouse in a living room where a TV is mainly installed. In addition, wired devices such as USB cables may be restricted in distance or annoy the user.